


Angels Don't Forget

by nugget_basket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I felt sad today. And I wrote this little ficlet on Castiel during the time in which Dean had his apple pie and picket fence life with Lisa. My heart aches, but I'm a masochistic assbutt, so here it is Dx kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Forget

I lost everything for you.

I gave it all up for you, Dean Winchester.

I watch you sometimes, with your new family. You look happy.

Heaven does not welcome me any longer.

I have nothing. No family.

You don’t pray to me anymore.

I don’t blame you.

I’m looking for Sam.

I’m trying to find some way to bring him back to you.

I don’t know how to handle this Dean.

This constant ache.

I have never felt this before.

I was built to love humanity.

Yet, all my love is concentrated in you.

I love humanity because of you, Dean.

You’re worth everything.

Everything.

Did you think I forgot?

Angels don’t forget Dean.

I don’t forget.

I’ll make you proud Dean.

I’ll bring back Sam.

I won’t rest till I do.

I love you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Really short, but I was sad, and felt like breaking my own heart :/


End file.
